The Dream
by tH3 b00kW0rm- g1s3ll3 -h3110
Summary: James is madly in love with Lily but Lily hates James. Lily has a dream. what happens next? i suck at summaries! R


Hey all my readers

_Hey all my readers. Please review this cos I really need some constructive criticism._

**Disclaimer: I wish**

James Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. It was a dark night and outside the wind was howling ferociously and beating against the windows. Not for the first time he was deep in thought about a Gryffindor, not just any Gryffindor but, in his eyes, the most beautiful, charismatic, intelligent, honest and trustworthy girl in the whole of the wizarding world; and the girl who he had been chasing for the past 6 years.

However, to his utmost disappointment, he realised once again that his beautiful Lily Evans was not in fact in awe of him, in love with him or even a friend of his. To her he was the enemy. That had always hurt to realise.

'Why does she hate me so much,' James spoke to nobody in particular as he was all alone in the common room. _Maybe if I was smarter or more polite or more…more…I DON'T KNOW! _James thought to himself. James tired from all his classes that day and chasing around after Lily decided to call it a night.

As he stripped down to his boxers he slipped into bed. His last coherent thought was of Lily and how much he hoped one day she would love him as much as he loved her.

Unbeknownst to James Lily herself was sitting upright in her bed still awake. For some reason she couldn't sleep because she couldn't stop thinking about a certain Gryffindor. Not just any Gryffindor but **the **Gryffindor who had, for the past 6 years, had teased, pranked and almost protected her. James Potter.

For some reason she couldn't understand or fathom why he would chase her for so long. Everyday for the past 6 years he had asked her out and every single time she had turned him down. It used to be just because he had been so arrogant and selfish but now she just turned him down because she had no idea what else to do with him.

_James has changed so much since we were kids. He used to be so arrogant but now he helps people and looks after things heaps better than before, _Lily thought to herself. _He also looks really hot in his quidditch robes…Don't think that Lily! James is just an annoying prat who can't think of anything better to do other than terrorize a person…Maybe that's just you Lily, maybe you're the reason he acts like he does….NO! _

After a long internal fight within her Lily concluded that yes James Potter had changed and he wasn't the same annoying prat he had been on the first trip on the Hogwarts Express; but he had no justifiable excuse to constantly ask her out and terrorize her.

With a last sigh she settled down into bed where her last coherent thought was of how James had changed so much from when he was a little kid.

_Lily slowly woke up. She wasn't sleeping in her dormitory any more. Where was she? Suddenly a girl flew down to her; she had wings made of white and gold feathers, shimmering in the early morning light, she must be an angel. Lily was sitting in a green pasture and it was dawn. In the distance she could seethe beautiful rays of the sun as it broke over the hill. _

'_Who are you?' Lily asked the angel. The angel walked to her and held out her hand. Lily took it and the angel pulled her so she was standing up. _

'_That doesn't matter. I am sent by God for in your life you are destined to fall in love with a man and bear a child. You will suffer many hardships but you will battle through it all. However this plan has not gone accordingly as you are and have been showing hatred toward your soul mate.' The angel said._

'_Who is my soul mate? How have I been hating him?'_

'_You know who your soul mate is. It is James Potter and for the last 6 years you have shown him nothing but hatred.'_

'_Huh?! James Potter! This can't be true!!'_

'_It is very true. Tonight I have been sent to show you memories to try to convince you to give him a chance. We shall begin now.' The angel took Lily's hand. With her other hand she stretched it out infront of her. Suddenly the pasture before Lily's eyes changed and swirled. Suddenly Lily found herself on Platform 9 ¾. _

_Through all the smoke and Hogwarts students she could just see the figures of a small version of James Potter and two adults. They looked like his parents. The angel led Lily closer to the family. _

'_James, don't forget to write. Oh, and don't forget to eat the lunch I made you. Oh James…you're finally going to Hogwarts.' James' mum said to the little James as she cupped the cheek of her son. My son's all grown up, she thought to herself. _

'_Come now Eleanor, the lad's perfectly fine. I'm sure he'd like to go find some friends.' James' dad said to him. Slowly he knelt down so he was at eye level with James. In a quiet voice that only Lily, the angel and James' mum heard he said, 'Good luck James. I know you'll do us proud!' _

'_I'll miss you mum, I'll miss you dad!' and with that the little James ran off to find some friends. _

_Lily had found the scene very touching. She found it almost amazing to know that James actually had a heart. She was startled when the angel suddenly took her hand. Once again she stuck her hand out and the scene before her changed. Once the image had settled she noticed that she was sitting in a dormitory, a very messy dormitory. All settled down on different chairs and beds were the Marauders, Sirius, Remus, Peter and last of all James. _

'_Remus, you don't worry, we won't abandon you just because you're a werewolf. You're our best mate and you always will be!' Sirius said to Remus. Sliding off the bed he came over to Remus' and placed his arm around Remus' shoulders. _

'_Yeah, you'll still be our friend even with your…furry little problem.' James said._

_Lily was really touched. She had found out in one night that not only did James have loving parents who he shared a loving relationship with but he also was loyal and trustworthy. This was serious information! _

_Lily was not as startled when the angel slipped her hand into Lily's and stuck her hand out again. The scene before her changed once again. When the image settled down completely she was shocked at what she saw. James Potter was sitting in an empty classroom and just through the window she could just herself and Tristan Blake snogging. She could remember that had happened in their fifth year. Lily was slightly annoyed. How he dare spy on me, Lily thought to herself. _

_However the biggest shock came when James, who previously had his head in his hands, lifted up his head. James had been crying! His cheeks were wet with tears and Lily suddenly realised that James was trembling. _

'_Why! WHY! Why would she like him and not me?' James shouted to the empty classroom in anger. His voice was cracking and he was shaking horribly. In his hands he clutched a small black box. _

_Slowly James opened the black box and stared at the contents. Next to her the angel motioned for Lily to look at the box. Inside were the words:_

_Dear James,_

_This locket was given to me by your father when he first told me he loved me. I'm giving this to you so you can give it to your first love as well. _

_From_

_Your loving mother_

_If Lily had not been so close she wouldn't have heard the words James whispered, 'on day I'll give this to you Lily Evans, one day.'_

_Lily gasped and stood up straight. James said he would give it to her that meant he loved her! James Potter loved her! Somewhere deep inside suddenly opened; suddenly she realised in her heart that she had never ever hated James Potter, she loved him. She loved the way her ruffled his hair when he was nervous, and the way and was so confident around other girls but turned into blubber when he talked to her. _

_Lily was startled when the angel touched her arm. She spun around. The angel looked straight into Lily's eyes and somehow she understood that the angel was asking her a question. She was asking her what she thought of James now that she had seen that he was kind hearted, honest, trustworthy, and loyal and he loved her. _

'_I love him,' Lily said in barely a whisper. _

'_Then my work here is done. Goodbye Lily Evans!' With that the angel flew away up, higher and higher……_

'Lily! Lily! Lily! Wake up! It's 8.00! You've gotten an hour to eat breakfast! Why won't you wake up! You always wake up at 6.30! What's changed?!' Katrina, one of Lily's best friends, continued to shake, hit and yell at Lily to wake up.

Suddenly Lily sat bolt upright in her bed. Remembering her dream from last night she realised she had to go see James.

'Sorry Katrina! I gotta go!' with that Lily leapt out of bed and ran straight for the boy's dormitory. Inside she was horrified at the amount of mess. Thankfully she could just distinguish that the bed most to the left was James' bed. Quickly she leaped onto James' bed and started to shake him awake.

'Mmffmhhmm! Who is it…..arrrrghhhhhh?' James yelled when he realised that it was Lily who was shaking him awake. 'What are you doing here?' James asked as he scrambled to cover his bare chest.

'James. I was wondering. Do you love me?'

'Well…you see Lily…'

'James, do you love me or not?'

James looked straight into Lily's eyes and saw that she was asking him honestly.

'Yes Lily, I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you on the Hogwarts Express.'

With that confirmation of his love Lily immediately grabbed hold of James and started to kiss him. Amazed at what had just transpired James lost no time to start kissing Lily back.

Later on that day the pair, already officially named boyfriend and girl friend, walked down to breakfast together. Lily and James were amazed that they had finally found their own happily ever afters!

THE END


End file.
